


Astonishing Voyage

by MsFaust



Series: The Marvelous World of Bendy [11]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Compliant, Post-Endgame, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Now that Thanos and Joey have been dealt with, it’s time to bring Janet home.
Series: The Marvelous World of Bendy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/868215
Kudos: 13





	Astonishing Voyage

“You OK, Dad?”  
  
Henry gave Hope a weak smile. “After everything I’ve faced—the missions I undertook as Ant-Man, my visit to the studio, and everything else—I still can’t help but feel nervous.”  
  
Taking a seat behind him, Bendy looked thoughtful. More than thirty years had passed since Janet had gone subatomic to defuse a Soviet missile, and now they were going into the quantum realm to finally get her back.  
  
“Are you sure you want to bring them along?” asked Scott, looking over at the Toons.  
  
“The last time I left them behind, things didn’t go so well.”  
  
“Point,” Scott conceded. “Buckle up, guys. This could be bumpy.”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
Entering the quantum realm was surprisingly smoother than anticipated, perhaps because with the exception of Hope, the group had some experience. This did not, however, prepare them for what they saw.  
  
”Oh, wow,” breathed Alice. “It’s like something out of a Spielberg movie.”  
  
”Yeah, but don’t forget why we’re here,” Henry reminded her.  
  
”Do you think she’ll like us?” Boris wondered aloud.  
  
”There’s only one way to find out.”  
  
Hope guided the craft downwards, and as they landed, a surge of hopeful anxiety coursed through Henry. Catching the look on his creator’s face, Bendy squeezed his hand as they stepped outside.  
  
The group didn’t get far before they spotted a hooded figure crouching nearby, who abruptly looked up as they got closer. Henry gestured for the Toons to stay back as he approached, Hope following him while Scott hovered protectively between them and the trio.  
  
“Mom?” Hope inquired, almost inaudibly.  
  
In response, the figure stood up and lowered her hood. Sure enough, the face of Janet van Dyne was underneath—older, yes, but it was clearly her.  
  
“Hi there, Jellybean.”  
  
Without a moment of hesitation, Hope threw herself into her mother’s arms, not bothering to hold back her tears. Returning the hug with arm, Janet held out the other as an invitation to Henry, who graciously accepted. Nearby, Scott and the Toons smiled as they watched the happy reunion.  
  
“Aw man, no wonder Henry left after...ya know...”  
  
“You’d be surprised just what love can make you do.”  
  
“Good to see they’re together again.”  
  
Scott nodded in agreement before approaching.  
  
“Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt, but I think it’s about time Janet got to head home.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that.”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
”It doesn’t feel like I’ve been gone for over thirty years,” Janet mused, accepting a cup of tea from Hope.  
  
”Time doesn’t work the same in the quantum realm,” Scott reminded her. “No idea how long I was in there the first time I visited. But it did give us a way to bring everyone back after Thanos destroyed the stones.”  
  
”Let’s not talk about that right now,” Henry interrupted. “You want to know about my other kids, don’t you.”  
  
”Drew did it, I assume,” Janet replied.  
  
”That obvious?”  
  
“I told you that man was crazy.”  
  
“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> The faces of the other Sillyvision Survivors--Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, Lacie--flickered through his mind. He felt relief that Joey's madness hadn't claimed them too. As for those who weren't so lucky...  
> If he couldn't save them, he could avenge them.  
> (Safe: C2 characters, C3 characters, Wally, Lacie)


End file.
